Team Arrow 3 point 0
by kripnatic
Summary: Team Arrow is not in business(temporarily), Oliver left Starling city, Diggle has a baby on the way but when he does come back, there is a huge secret left to be uncovered, Oliver is so broke, Felicity might have a boyfriend and Oliver sure hell is jealous. OLICITY to the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, new story and it has jealous Oliver coming up in a few chapters. After that fake out I think we all could use some nice jealous Olive, what do you think? Leave some reviews, they are my life :)**

* * *

It had been a month. All the craziness had died down after what Slade started. There was clearly destruction everywhere but the city was beginning to come back out of all the chaos which was a good sign.  
As for the Arrow, he wasn't really in business. Oliver Queen is broke, no home and his family business is pretty much gone too but his two trusted partners were still there for him how much ever he denied he was alone.

Felicity was snoring away at 6:30 A.M. Times were tight and she had to find a job. Since Oliver wasn't in a position to pay her and they weren't even getting the new lair up and ready she had to get another job at none other then Starling City police department. (Tough times called for weird measures).

The timings weren't great but much better then the previous nightly activities they were engaging in. She wasn't too sleep deprived and had food on time with no need to fetch coffee for anyone but herself. It was actually good in a way, she could dig up old case files and intel on corrupt criminals for them to catch if they got back to arrow-ing.

Her head always looked up at the empty table of Quentin lance. He hadn't recovered from the incident when one of the Mirakuru soldiers had injured him. The fact he wasn't there hung around the department. She visited him occasionally when she had time at his house. Mostly Laurel would be there and even asked her about Oliver. It was surprising that he wasn't even in contact with Laurel.

Digg called her once in a while. That was the only contact she had. Even he had no idea where Oliver was. Felicity tried hacking into different places but still a blank, Oliver had just gone of the radar.

She was snoring so loudly when the phone on the table next to her comfy bed started ringing incessantly.

Groaning she picked up the phone. "Hee..lllooooo!?" She croaked in the phone not really caring who it was. "Hey. Did I wake you up?" Said a voice very enthusiastic right up at the morning. Felicity was up in an instant.

"Chuck, hi... I mean hey. Whatsup!? You didn't wake me up. I just woke up now so my voice was like that.." Felicity slapped her hand across her forehead for babbling at 6:30 A.M. She could hear the voice on the other side chuckling.

"Ok Felicity no problem. I get it. You don't have to be embarrassed. I wanted to call up to tell you we have some issue with the firewall in the precinct. So why don't you come down early so we can fix it together !?"

Felicity leaned over to wear her glasses as she smiled to herself. "That would be awesome. I'll be there in an hour. Sounds good?" Felicity was up now slightly blushing as she tied her blonde hair up in a bun.

"Sure Felicity... What would SCPD do without you huh?" The man through the phone asked. Making Felicity go to a bright pink. It was Chuck. She never knew things would become better for her when the city went bad and after that 'I love you' ruse she was shattered. There was no going back from what Oliver had said because it came from a true place and she had detected it. She knew in her gut he meant it. It took time and she still wasn't over it but she had to get over it, it was the hard truth that Oliver was unattainable. But she would never blame him, after all he was going through the last thing he needed was a relationship.

But her growing crush on the tech guy Chuck was just getting out of hand in the best possible way. He was the main tech guy in SCPD before Felicity joined in. Felicity got up and went into the bathroom with a sigh thinking about Chuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Actually this story is an import from Ao3, I thought I'll post all 4 chapters at once for easier access and for the fun of reading! Reviews are very appreciated!**

* * *

Felicity was up and ready by 7:15. Her job at SCPD didn't require large amounts of makeup at all and the dress code was simple. A normal tee-shirt and jeans would suffice. Hell you could wear sweat pants for all they cared. The only thing that made her day better was Chuck. She hadn't expected to have a crush on him it just happened.

Oliver was always on the back of her head but it wasn't a crush, she knew they were tangled somewhere between love and friendship and she wasn't even sure where they stood now with the 'I love you'. It was something she didn't even want to think about at times.

She picked up her bag which included her purse, tablet and laptop too and locked the door. It was a good routine she could keep getting used to it-unless Oliver came back from hibernation or wherever he really was, after they had flown back from Lian Yiu Oliver had left one fine day without even telling them AGAIN. Maybe he really couldn't take it and Felicity was fine with it but he never made any contact with them which got her mad.

Ethan's Bakery was a famous shop here in Starling city for breakfast and medium priced lunches. They had arguably THE best bagels in Starling city Felicity had ever tasted. She went in with door chiming with a couple of bells that made her smile all the time. The waiter she always went to was ready there. Her name was June. She always had a wide smile when Felicity came. "Hey there. One black coffee and a cream cheese bagel to go?" She asked cheerfully.

Felicity clearly impressed, "Hey June. Morning and yes that would be it, how do you remember all these orders?" Felicity asked taking out money from her purse.

"I'm very observant. And I can remember a lot."June smiled and took the money Felicity handed to her and in return gave her the bagel and coffee. "Thanks a lot." Felicity took her coffee and bagel and walked down to her car and started off to the station. It wasn't really far away.

When she arrived there was no one other than Chuck waiting for her outside resting his back to a pole outside the precinct. Felicity's heart kind of skipped a beat. Some people just had a backside you cannot ignore.

Felicity parked her car and got out to surprise him. "Morn-"

"Felicity!?" Chuck turned around to her. "I knew it was you!? He was very enthusiastic and quick on his feet. "So that bagel is for me right?" He didn't even wait to get an answer and grabbed the bagel from her. "Hey, I'm hung-" She couldn't even finish the sentence and took a bite from it. He was munching it on it and mocking some guy he'd seen on a burger commercial. "This is so good." His mouth stuffed and all Felicity could do was stand there and smile at him for being a dork.

"I need compensation for that bagel. I'm starving." Chuck just chuckled at her. "Don't worry, my friend you shall get one." He smirked at her with his all too charming grin. He was a vision. Not as attractive like Oliver. Mind you, Oliver was a sexy man. Anyone could agree. He looked even better after he came back from the island with that haircut of his.

Chuck was just...Chuck. He was tall, lean but not to thin. He had muscles for sure but covered them up with a suit jacket. For a computer guy he sure as hell dressed well. His eyes were a nice shade of grey . He had a long face but with a strong jaw and dimples when he smiled . He had facial hair that suits him and made him look even irresistible to women. His hair was the highlight. It was a close crop up to his ears and then it was gelled and parted to one side that just made Felicity go bonkers when she looked at him. She had no idea how a tech guy was supposed to look this hot. It was illegal for the eyes in Felicity's words.

"Can't wait to get one than!.. I mean not get one..get one... I meant just get one as in lunch not..anything else. Damn it.." Felicity babbled. By this time Chuck was fully aware of the innuendo. All he did was give his swoon worthy smile at her. "Cool it Felicity. I understood." Felicity closed her eyes in embarrassment. "It will not happen again." she reminded herself loudly and walked beside him into the precinct.

"So what was the problem with the firewall you were saying?" Felicity was questioning him as she put down her bag and pulled up her laptop and tablet to the table with a bunch of computers, cameras and monitors filled with traffic and other roadways of Starling city. "The firewall its not updated and someone easily breached in yesterday." Chuck was pointing at some code and handed over the half eaten bagel to Felicity. "No, its ok. You finish it." Felicity laughed with her hands up. "It's ok. You can eat what you bought. I shouldn't have grabbed it from you in the first place." Chuck said half smiling. Felicity felt a blush creeping up her cheek.

"O..kkk." A little embarrassed Felicity replied and bit into the bagel. It did taste good and her stomach was growling. "Lets get on it. We wouldn't want any one else to get into our babies right?" Chuck huffed and took off his coat to sit down. It easily slid off him and his shirt was so fitting for his chest it was breathtaking and obviously he was secretly working out. -Felicity's theory.

Chuck turned on the news from one of the computers which automatically sprung to life by a few hits of the keyboard. The local news lady was talking about how the destruction has affected the lives of people. Felicity was busily fixing the firewall when the news came up. _'_

Starling city billionaire Oliver Queen, after losing his mother and his company Queen Consolidated is back from a long absence. Sources say he was in Australia taking some time off to get a break from all the issues in his personal life...'

Her attention was immediately on the news channel. Oliver was back. "Hey isn't that your ex-boss?" Chuck chipped in to Felicity to see she had already seen the news. "He is my ex-boss. He never... I mean I never knew he went to Australia?" Felicity was telling her thoughts aloud. At the same time her phone started ringing. It was Diggle. "I need to take this." Felicity told Chuck who was staring at her not knowing why she was freaking out if Oliver was just her boss .

"Digg? Did you see the news?" Felicity was breathing deeply. That same warm feeling started squirming inside of her again at the thought of seeing Oliver again. "Yea, I did Felicity. Lets meet tonight. I'll go catch Oliver and see where he's at. Try hacking into his phone and see if you can get a location." Digg told Felicity like an order. She could sense the tension in his voice too.

"On it." Was all she said and left back to her seat a little flushed.  
"Are you alright?" Chuck placed a hand on her shoulder clearly worried. He had to admit he was kind of coming to like Felicity. He looked all firm and handsome outside but he was fragile too, scared of getting hurt and hadn't even asked Felicity out. "I'm fine really." Felicity lied to him as she gulped and sat at her chair. "Who was on the phone?" Chuck was asking her as she bit her nails, his hand still on her shoulder.

"It was a friend. No biggie. Lets get back to work huh?" Felicity politely asked him. When she had a chance to look up,at him he was searching her eyes to see if she was alright. "I'm fine. Relax ok?" Felicity laughed it off but she had to get back to work. "If you say so." Chuck started typing away in his computer too trying to get the thoughts about Felicity away from his mind.

By lunch time she had gotten some leads as to where Olivet might be. The news lady was right. He was back in Starling. Why hadn't he called her nor Diggle. The last time she checked Diggle told her he hadn't called him either. What was he doing? So many questions were running through her head at the moment it was hard to even think right when she heard a throat clearing sound.

"Coming for lunch? I did promise you I would take you for lunch right?" He was rambling too which made Felicity smile a bit. She looked up with him with a smile. "You know what? I would love too." There was no use worrying about Oliver. He would call if he wanted to get into contact. All she needed to know if he was safe and maybe he was.  
"Where do you wanna go?"Chuck asked Felicity hands in his pockets.

"Big belly burger?" It was the only place she loved a lot and came to her head. "Sure. Lets go. They have awesome stuff there. My friend took me once there and I think ate a lot." Chuck was explaining right when Felicity got a call. It was an unknown number.

"Hello!?"

"Felicity? Its... Oliver!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I promised jealous Oliver but I'm filled with olicity feels, so enjoy this chapter. Again, reviews are my life. I would love to know what you guys think!**

* * *

Her breathing just stopped at that moment. He was here and talking to her. Her heart was beating faster than usual.

"How are you?" Felicity was running out of breath. If she had held up her feelings for him they were flooding back in now again. And she hated herself for it. "Where the hell have you been!?" she was about to scream her lungs out. "Felicity I can explain." Oliver started, when Chuck was right behind her. "Is everything alright?" He looked concerned with creases forming on his adorable forehead.

"Wait? Who was that talking Felicity?" Oliver was suddenly alert that she was with some man and it sure did get his system pissed.  
Felicity couldn't believe Oliver. She turned to Chuck, "It's ok. I'll be right back." She had to assure Chuck and moved outside to get some privacy so she could scream more. At this point who cared if it was the road right?

"I'm so angry you never contacted me and you're asking about who is beside me?" Oliver was silent on the other line. The woman was making sense. He didn't have rights to say that. "Ok, I'm sorry. No need to get hostile. Look lets meet at the old lair. We need to re-coup and discuss few things about how to start over. You in?"  
It sure did shut Felicity up.

"Ok. I'm on my way. Call Digg up. And I need an explanation. Better have it ready." Felicity growled back to him.

"I will Felicity. I promise." His voice soft and all calmed her at once. Everything flooded back, that hug in the clock tower, those three words 'I love you' (damn the way he said those words), the way he looked at her in the island neither agreeing nor denying his feelings. This was the end of her(literally).

She cut the call. Felicity wasn't ready for this. She had to get a grip of herself. It wasn't possible being in love with Oliver and have a crush on Chuck. It wasn't fair to him one bit.

"Hey Felicity. Where are you going?" Chuck probably heard half the heated conversation between Felicity and Oliver. She turned around feeling like crap she had to cancel on him. "Look Chuck, I need to go. I need to meet my friend and its urgent. You understand right?" She felt horrible. His face immediately changed to a frown. She wasn't telling him what was going on and now she was cancelling their date or something like a lunch date. And all of this started with the news of the return of Oliver Queen.

He looked at Felicity for a minute until words even came out. "You should go then." Felicity could see he was hurt. "I'm sorry. I really am. Dinner tonight at 8. I promise I won't cancel." Felicity quickly set a date in 2 seconds. "Fine. I choose the place!" Chuck shouted to Felicity who was running to her car. "Deal!" Felicity screamed getting a smile back from Chuck.

Felicity was really pumped to start her arrow activities again, but where was the money. What was the plan? Who were they going to catch? So many questions and it all lied in Oliver.

She parked her car at the back of the club and got to the lair. It was open. The lair was so frikkin damaged that she couldn't fix anything the few times she had been there. It was so bad and it really hurt her soul.

She walked down quickly and heard voices hoping Oliver would be there... And he was just standing there. He had the same hair but he had totally grown a full on beard which suited him really well, thick near the upper lip and it was just breath taking. But some thing was different. He seemed older, wiser and totally hurt. His eyes were the only sign she needed to know he was hurting and it was bad. Something had happened and she could sense it. On the other hand the lair was as bad as they had left it. Monitors were broken into pieces, the glass case Oliver saved his hood was shattered, arrows were strewn all around. The only thing that survived was his salmon ladder.

"Felicity!?" Oliver raised his eyebrows, hands in his pockets. He was wearing a dress shirt, two buttons down and a formal pant. He looked gorgeous. He had a light smile when he saw her(how he wanted to hug her, the urge, only he knew).

"Oliver? How are you!?" Eyebrows scrunched up. Diggle wasn't even important in that one moment. They had their eyes just sticking to each other. The pain of not seeing each other was evident. It hurt more this time.

"I've been fine. I was in Russia the whole time. I needed to get out of here. Everything just... I needed to go and..." Oliver couldn't even complete the sentence.

"Peace out, I understand Oliver. Whatever you need. We can do this." She waved her hand at the damage. "_When your ready_. Hear me?"

Oliver gave her a smile, appreciating that his girl was there for him and forgave him for just leaving her and his partner in the dark so he could get some time. There were times he would feel really sick because Felicity wasn't there to re-assure him. How much ever he thought he was a hero the death of his mother and everything that had happened to him just wouldn't do but it was Felicity, his light in a room filled with darkness that kept him vigilant and to keep remembering the real person he was. He wanted to do better because he loved her, he knew it the moment those three words came out of his mouth that night in the mansion. So much to say but never the right time.

Digg had interrupted the eye sex because it was getting out of hand (in an awesome way). The next thing he knew Felicity ran and hugged Digg. She had seen him a couple of times but they had never really had any proper conversation.

He was really tall for her but she didn't care as she tiptoed to hug him and he hugged her back, happy to be back with his family. "I need to tell you guys something." Digg was saying as he unwrapped his arms from Felicity.

"Yea, Lyla is pregnant." Was all Digg said to get a gasp from Felicity. Oliver's eyebrows were raised. He didn't know how to react. It was THE only happy news he had found out after returning back to Starling other than the obvious reason of Felicity.

Felicity was almost in tears. "John? This is great. Why didn't you tell us that day? How is Lyla? Is it a girl or a boy. You should totally bring the kid down to the foundry... I want to play with the kid..."

"Felicity!" Oliver interrupted her mid-ramble. Digg was smiling crookedly. It was a new thing for him. He had never known he'd be a dad. It was honestly terrifying for him. Oliver moved closer to him and slapped his back. "Are you ok? This is great news. You must be overjoyed. Congrats." Oliver was genuinely happy for him. He was the first of team arrow to become a parent.

Digg looked at his partners. "But what?" Felicity asked with her hands clasped together. "I've never been a father. I don't know if I want to bring in a child into this dangerous world of ours. I'm honestly scared guys." Digg rolled his lips together waiting for a reaction.

For once it was Oliver reacting. "Digg, don't worry. It'll be fine. You can do this. Enjoy the moment."

"I agree. You deserve some happiness. You'll be a great father. I can feel it in my gut and if you need a baby sitter I can watch the kid with Chuck." Felicity was smiling when she said Chuck's name out loud right to get Oliver's attention.

"Chuck? Who is Chuck?" Oliver asked, his stomach feeling really weird about Felicity's new friend.

Digg was smirking. He knew who Chuck was but didn't even open his mouth. This drama was so worth it.

"This is about Digg, stay focused!" Felicity rolled her eyes in dismay to steer away from any kind of awkwardness. Oliver sighed and focused back to the situation at hand with much difficulty. "Its ok man. You guys should talk about this." Digg interjected to get a pinch from Felicity.

Oliver sighed and started about his plans to reboot his crusade. "Digg you need to be there for Lyla. And you know I mean it. But we need to first get back into business, get back my company and set up the new lair." Oliver was explaining as he turned around to see the destruction. It was horrible.

"What about Thea? How is she?" Digg asked. The last he heard she was gone from Starling. "She's um fine." Oliver was muttering. "Where is she Oliver?" Felicity asked more clearly to get an answer. It was obvious he knew where she was.

Oliver looked at her before saying with a deep voice something that got Felicity and Diggle nuts. "She left with Merlyn." He hung his head low and he blamed himself for losing Thea. If...just if he had told the truth before this would have never happened.

"Merlyn? I've been keeping tabs on him and there hasn't been any sign of him." Felicity retorted, confused. "He hacked himself off with Thea. I'm worried about her. We need to find her before Merlyn does something to her. That son of a..." Oliver closed his eyes and banged his fist on the metal table in front of him. Felicity ran to him,hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry. Digg and I will find her. We need to call Roy and start our mission again. But how?" Felicity asked, still looking at Oliver, hands feeling so warm against his skin.

Oliver finally looked up at Felicity, her blue eyes so big and cute against her glasses. "We start by getting back the company. If we don't have money then we can't buy equipment. And I'm sorry you guys don't have proper jobs because of me. I never knew it would end up like this." Oliver started his blaming game on himself.

"Hey, we joined this crusade to do what's right! We both are behind you 100%. You should know that by now." Diggle offered with Felicity nodding to every word.

"Promise me Oliver. You'll stop blaming yourself this time. You deserve better." It was Felicity holding Oliver together in one piece. He looked back at her fondly and quietly whispered to her, "I have missed you...a lot."

Felicity could feel her cheeks flaring up with heat as she looked into Oliver's eyes. "I missed you too." Felicity replied. "Why didn't you pick up your phone?" Was the next question that came out of her mouth accidentally. "What?" Oliver couldn't help laughing.

"Promise me you won't laugh." Oliver looked very bashful and it was adorable. "Since I'm broke, they cut of my phone line. I didn't pay the bill. My cash fund is zero. I just have some cash left for basic needs."

Felicity let out a huge laugh. For some reason it was hilarious. Digg was suppressing a smile too. Oliver was flabbergasted. "It's not funny." He said with gritted teeth. "Let's get back your company Oliver. You could do with some cash. I'll pay for your phone bill." Felicity chipped in.

"Thanks Felicity. Now lets go to our new lair. We can't start our operations here. It's too dangerous."

"I'm game for anything. I just need to get back for dinner with Chuck." Felicity blurted out not aware of the coming reaction.

"Who the hell is Chuck? Your boyfriend or something?" Oliver asked, pretty annoyed she kept dropping his name from time to time. He didn't like it one bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jealous Oliver. That is all, I'm gonna leave it there. :) Lots of jealous Oliver next chapter too. Enjoy!**

* * *

Felicity was blinking not really knowing how to reply back to him. She didn't understand his sudden reaction. After all that happened she had the basic right to at least have a date.

"Chuck.. he's..he's my..friend, not my boyfriend. C'mon we're just friends who talk a lot and basically have a good time. You know what I mean right? That doesn't mean he's my boyfriend..." Felicity switched back to rambling mode shrugging her shoulders and laughing.

Oliver felt weird and he didn't get why he was feeling pissed. It was a headache. His was literally hurting his own fists from clenching them too tight.

"Oh you have a good time with him? How long you two been…(he couldn't get it out of his mouth)been friends?" Oliver asked with much added pressure, getting a frown from Digg.

"Yes, I do have a good time with him. He is an expert hacker and we help the SCPD to find criminals. It's really fun Oliver." Felicity was totally smiling, remembering how she met Chuck in the department before her interview even though Lance had recommended her.

"That's nice. Good for you." Oliver was gritting his teeth as each word came out.

"Why do you even care Oliver?" Digg butted in, settling down on one of the metal tables away from Oliver.

"I don't think the answer should bother you."Oliver was saying while checking out if there was anything he could salvage from the damage. He picked up a few arrows that looked in good shape. The draws where he kept his blood was still intact luckily in all the damage.

Digg just shook his head. Felicity's mouth was just open and her eyes wide. "What's that supposed to mean Oliver? Are you ok?"

"Let's go to this new lair." Digg suggested to stop the awkward conversation.

"You might want to cancel tonight. We have lots of work to do Felicity." Oliver just stated to her squarely making his voice final.

"You want me to bring the two monitors that look less damaged?" Oliver asked Felicity bending down to pick up the monitors that looked alright. "Umm, yea sure Oliver." Still stuck with Oliver's bluntness and whatever way he was acting as she saw Oliver walk out with two monitors that didn't even seem like they weighed heavy.

"What the hell was that Digg?" Felicity asked not sure why Oliver was talking like he hated on every guy she liked.

Digg just raised his hands in defence. "Only if I knew Felicity." He smirked and followed Oliver out, Felicity behind him.

They came out of the foundry where Felicity ran to Oliver beside his car. "What was that inside there?" Her voice came out louder than intended.

"What was what inside there?" He asked her like he didn't even do anything.

"Are you really going to act like this Oliver? Don't tell me you don't understand what I'm saying." Felicity was angry. The last thing she needed was Oliver running some background check on Chuck like he did on Barry.

"I don't have any problem with you 'dating' Chuck. I just wanted to know who he was. I'm genuinely concerned." Oliver said as-a-matter-of-fact. If only Felicity knew. He was so angry that some guy named Chuck was with Felicity enjoying his time laughing and talking to her and god knows even touching her.

"Yeah right!" Digg snorted from behind, Oliver cocked his head to one side and stared at his black driver.

Felicity rolled her eyes at Oliver. "Jesus, we aren't dating. He's a friend and I like him a lot."

Oliver was again rolling his fists. "Damn it Felicity stop talking about him." Oliver roared out to her.

Felicity jumped a little. "Damn!" Felicity muttered under her breath. Oliver loaded the computers and arrows in the trunk of his car with force that wasn't needed. "Guys I'm starving." Digg placed his hand on his hips.

"Me too." Felicity chipped in. Her stomach was growling forever. Oliver looked up at both of them and dug into his pocket to see he had no loose change. Felicity was waiting for what he had to say. "Guys, I don't have much cash to pay for lunch." Oliver's head was bent down.

"Hey it's ok man. We got your back." Digg clapped his hand on his shoulder. "Digg's right. I'll try finding you a job somewhere Oliver." Felicity assured him.

Even though Oliver was a huge dick sometimes he always had his partners to save his ass. He was really great full for it.

"Thanks guys. Let's go to Big Belly. I haven't had a descent burger in ages." Oliver smiled at both of them. All of them got into their respective cars and drove off to Big belly.

It was 3 when they had finished their lunch and Felicity was sure she would vomit if she ate more than that. "God I'm stuffed. So why did you leave Oliver? I tried tracking you down everywhere. Please don't run away again like that without telling us." Felicity's eyes were worried and only she knew how bad she was feeling that she could not see Oliver.

Oliver bore into her blue eyes for a minute before answering back ,also looking at Digg, whose eyes were serious, waiting for a truthful answer.

"I went to Russia, to see Anatoli. The one you met in Russia." Digg nodded to Oliver in recognition. "The guy who got us out of the jail?" Felicity remembered him lightly, the guy with the weird accent.

"Hmmm, that is him. We were friends on the island and he is the reason I can speak Russian and lots of links to the Russian Mafia who can be very useful. " Oliver drank a sip of water waiting for Felicity or Digg to ask a question.

As predicted it was Felicity asking a question. "How did you leave after we flew back to Starling city?"

Oliver smiled at her knowing she would be the one asking the question, "When I went back I packed a bag to find a place to stay. I knew I couldn't go anywhere so I called Anatoli and he sent a chartered plane for me so I stayed with him, and..." He had to pause to get back his speech. "I needed a break. Everything reminds me of the destruction and what Slade did to my family and to the people I love so I needed to this for myself." Oliver finished with a deep breath, all the trauma still afresh in his brain, haunting him all the time. Digg and Felicity were nodding, Felicity was totally intrigued and wanted to just hug Oliver but after what had happened at the mansion, she knew she had to keep her distance.

The more closer and closer she got to him the more it would hurt her. The time he was gone gave Felicity more time to think things through about what he really meant to her. Whether it was loving him or falling in love with him. The analysis left her frustrated more than the last time she thought about it. everytime she thought about it.

"Your back now. It's good to see you here Oliver. We...need you. The city, Roy, Thea and Laurel need you. You're a hero and that's what Starling needs. Someone who they can count on and that's you Oliver." Digg pointed out to Oliver as he got up and put on his coat. While Felicity placed her hand on Oliver's which he happily took in his own and smiled lightly at her and Digg.

At 4 they were at the new lair, it was empty and slightly bigger than their old one. Lots of space and Felicity liked it a lot. She had taken printouts of all the layouts and planned out how she wanted the computers and everything set up. It was going to be absolutely fun considering she loved doing this. Oliver had placed a few new monitors inside that had to be taken out and fixed. "If you don't have money how did you buy all this?" Felicity was really doubtful because the computers were really high tech and not in the market.

"Courtesy of Amanda Waller. I asked her to help me set up some basic things you could use Felicity. We can bring the training dummies from the old lair." Digg smirked at the suggestion. He knew how much Oliver loved his training dummies and how much more Felicity enjoyed watching him work out.

"What about the Salmon ladder?" Felicity asked out of the blue. "And that too Felicity." Oliver chuckled.

It was 6 by the time the computers were running. Felicity was ogling at the speed they uploaded all the firewalls and software's she used to hack in to any database. "All done." She said with a thud on the metal table with her hand.

"I love these babies." Felicity was proudly looking at her computers being priceless to her cause and mission. The phone rang just as Oliver turned to ask her something.

He looked down at her phone and it was Chuck. She had a picture of him smiling and suddenly felt jealous. Felicity saw him staring at the phone and couldn't help the lump that was forming in her throat.

"I...I need to take that Oliver." Felicity broke his gaze to see his jaws were tightly clenched.

"Mmmm...hmmm." Was all that he managed.

Felicity picked it up with much hesitation. "Hey Chuck.."

"Hi Felicity, I missed you today. I knew you had to go out but didn't know you'd be gone the whole day." There was a smile creeping up on her face. His voice was so comforting.

Oliver didn't like this shit. 'Why the hell is she smiling? He looks cute but seriously?' He thought.

"I'm sorry, I presume it was really lonely in the precinct? " Now Felicity was prodding for a compliment. Oliver's chest was heaving a bit more than usual.

"Lonely? The whole place was dull without you. We need more humour in a slightly dark world with you Felicity." Chuck was sipping on a drink outside the precinct. He always loved the cool breeze that blew through his always gelled up hair.

She couldn't help the grin spreading like a rash throughout her face. "Dinner at 7?" Felicity automatically asked. She could really use a drink and some good food.

Oliver who turned around to talk to Diggle was really thrown back and it definitely caught his attention this time. He closed his eyes mid-way not able to control his irritation.

"I... Sure Felicity. I've been looking forward to it. Where do you wanna go? I know this nice place on 5th Avenue, it's a small bistro and nothing fancy. Is that ok?" Chuck loved Felicity for this. He'd had his fair share of girls in the past and they all wanted to go to some fancy place and wastemoney on food instead of talking and enjoying life. But Felicity was different. He could sit for hours and just hear her babble and talk about her day.

Felicity was already thinking of what to wear at this point. " You know you don't have to ask, I'll be there, just incase for future references."

Chuck was happily grinning to himself. He was going to have a great time for sure. "I'll keep it in mind."

"I have a date. YAY!" Felicity fist pumped to the two men.

"Don't you have to be here Felicity?" Oliver asked, damn he was grumpy for only a dinner.

"And do what?"

Oliver now had no answer. "Fix me a phone connection like you said?" Diggle huffed.

"Jeez Oliver. I'm on it. I'll do it tomorrow. I need to leave now." Oliver rolled his eyes at her. He knew he was acting like a baby.

Felicity was going to leave the lair with her blue coat in hand. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Where are you going to stay Oliver?"

He didn't react. Still pissed. "OLIVER!" Felicity yelled.

"Doesn't matter. Don't you have a date?"

Felicity rolled her lips together. "Is there something you want to say here Oliver?"

"No I don't. Have a good time. I'll see you tomorrow." There was nothing she could do.

"Fine. Bye Digg." Felicity left swiftly.

"Bye Felicity. Looks like some one is having issues with Felicity's performance again." Digg just let the statement hang in the air for Oliver to grasp.


End file.
